


A singing spidey

by Vee_secret



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, singing peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_secret/pseuds/Vee_secret
Summary: A little spider found the music room.





	A singing spidey

"Mr. Stark? Harley?" a voice resonant true the hallways. Peter was searching around the tower for at least someone, he didn't want to be alone right now. Its been only two hours since he started to search around the tower (okay. the tower has like 100 floors. you cant blame me. We literally spent 3-4 hours playing hide and seek.) Peter was feeling a bit down today, well that's an understatement. He felt like shit and would really appreciate a hug. Today was bad, first he woke up late so he didn't get to eat breakfast, he forgot his lunch money, got a bad score in a test (a c- but whos asking?), Flash decided to make him his punching bag and both of them got detention. He forgot to refill his web shooters, and happy took a sick day so he had to walk to the tower since he left his money at home, half way rain started to pour down and now here we are. 

Still raining outside, Peter walked around in new clothes and his hair wet, still dripping since he didn't even bother to dry it. He was looking around when he stumble upon the music room. He normally doesn't sing in front of people and since nobody was home this was a way to make the time pass. He sat by the piano and touched a few notes. Its been a while hasn't it? he thought as he looked at the piano, he just wanted to sing right now, he didn't care what song. So he started to a melody and so he started to sing.

Black skies, my feet are cold and  
Grey socks, the moon is bold and  
You're the only one I've told  
I'm silver, you're not gold

Your eyes know what I am, but  
your heart don't give a damn  
Our love stuck in the sand  
Cant breathe in, can't stand

Silence is all I have now  
Hollowed out hearts don't make a sound  
Petals on bedsheets, like glass, crash down  
Silence is all I have now

Ripped shirts on the bathroom floors, your  
Honest eyes cut to my core, I'm  
Drowning as I reach for shore  
I can't swim, no more

Emptiness is al I've heard, I  
Think of you, your face is blurred  
Broken wings on a broken bird, now  
Don't say one word

Silence is all I have now  
Hollowed out hearts don't make a sound  
Petals on bedsheets, like glass, crash down  
Silence is all I have now

He opens his eyes, he doesn't even remember when he closed them. Peter looks at the keys as he slowly stops playing while saying the last verse again in his sweet voice. His heart aching and heavy as he closes his eyes once again.

Silence is all I have known  
Hollowed out hearts don't make a sound  
Petals on bed sheets, like glass, crash down  
Silence is all I have known

He finally ended the song and stood up, turning off the lights as he left the room closing the door. Sike. one more song.  
he picked his phone and started the music as he picked the ukelele up, deciding on a more happier song. (Im going as the playlist goes..dont judge me)

Take me out, make me believe that  
we could watch a million sunsets  
hug me with you words  
before you go and I get hurt

Summer nights, better together  
we both act like it's forever  
Oh, it's bittersweet  
but we know this is what we need

Here we go, I got myself  
caught up again in  
love so bittersweet  
Bittersweet

caught myself in love again  
oh no, Bittersweet  
caught myself in love again  
oh no, Bittersweet

Hold me a little closer  
whisper things you wouldn't  
ever say if you were sober

Why dont we plan  
a trip to paris in october?  
We dont have to end this  
when the summer days are over

So tell me, how you're feelin'  
Tell me all your fears and  
things you secretly believe in  
When's the last time you fell in love?  
Baby, maybe i could be enough

Here we go, i got  
myself caught up again in  
love so bittersweet  
Bittersweet

Caught myselft in love again  
oh no, Bittersweet  
Caught myself in love again  
Oh no, Bittersweet

I caught myself in love again  
Oh no, Bittersweet

He was interrupted by small sniffles. Where did those came from? Peter looked around and saw part of the team sitting in a corner with a bowl of popcorn and..camera? When did they get here?! I was literally fooling and dancing around. Even my crush was there?! Damn Peter. This is what happens when you dont pay attention to your surroundings. You get caught singing by your family PLUS your crush. Stupid Parker luck. "Wait- Since when did you guys get there?"

"By the end of the first song."  
"in middle of the first song."  
"half way through the second one"  
And a few more answers just like those and then someone said  
"oh i've been here all this time." You will not believe who said that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Both songs are  
Silence is all I have now by Lynnea & KHS  
Bittersweet by Blanks


End file.
